


The Truth Hidden in a Moment

by Telaryn



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Bondage, Drugs, Drugs Made Them Do It, F/M, Interrogation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Older Man/Younger Woman, Prison, Sex Pollen, Sex Talk, Truth Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:30:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telaryn/pseuds/Telaryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captured by ex-Soviets, Coulson and Skye are injected with a combination of drugs intended to break down their resistance and psychologically damage them.  Instead, the two find themselves facing the truth about their feelings for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth Hidden in a Moment

“Secure him.”

Coulson fought as hard as he could as the guards on either side wrestled him into a nearby chair, but it was a losing proposition from the start. All it took was a quick jab in the wrong place, and pain receptors throughout his body lit up so bright and hot he had to take a moment and remember how to breathe properly.

On the other side of the cage from where he was, Coulson could hear Skye struggling against the guards that had been tasked with securing her and cursing them out as loudly as she could. _Not so easy as you thought, is it boys?_ The two of them had been chasing rumors of old Soviet Red Room technology surfacing on the Black Market in Kiev. With Project Centipede as the latest in a long line of groups looking to replicate Abraham Erskine’s “super soldier” serum, Coulson had known that even pieces of Petrovitch’s technology would be too much for them to resist. 

His plan hadn’t even been that reckless this time, hinging entirely on the premise that they would get there first and secure the equipment for themselves. Once that was done, they would be able to set a proper trap for anyone else who showed up.

What he hadn’t counted on, because it hadn’t even been hinted at as a possibility, was that Yelena Belova – a graduate of that same Red Room project and third in the program’s history to hold the title of “the” Black Widow – was anywhere in the mix of interested parties. Yelena was a fanatic, who had built her entire world view on the principles Petrovitch tried to instill in his victims. The last reliable word Coulson had on her was that she was supposed to be in SHIELD custody after an attempt to capture and control the Hulk that he privately wished he’d been able to see for himself.

Heavy chains and leather straps were used to quickly secure him in place – whatever Yelena had planned for him, he wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon.

“Use this on the girl,” he heard Yelena say through the din. Coulson looked up just in time to see her pass a slim red case embossed with a black spider to one of her lieutenants. “Two guards to hold her – one on each arm – until the drug takes hold.”

“No!” Coulson growled, pulling stubbornly against his restraints. “She’s a consultant…she doesn’t know anything…” Ward had been training Skye to handle herself in a fight, and after everything they’d been through Coulson was reasonably certain he could count on her loyalty to him – if not to SHIELD. Nobody did drug interrogation like the Russians though..

Yelena slowly turned her attention to him, her brilliant blue eyes studying him with an almost casual disinterest. “Do not worry, Tovarisch Coulson,” she said, smiling coldly. “I always share my toys.” Pulling another case out of her pocket, she flipped it open to show the expected hypodermic. “This is obviously different than what we are giving the girl – you being a trained SHIELD agent and all. I am looking forward to see how they complement each other.” Passing the case off, she stepped in on him.

Unable in the moment to see any way of stopping her, Coulson grit his teeth – bracing himself against the bite of the needle into his flesh. Cold radiated out from the injection site almost immediately, and his first half-mad thought was that Yelena had poisoned him. _That doesn’t make sense,_ he reminded himself, shifting his attention to easing back on his suddenly racing heartbeat. Poison might be part of the Russian’s plan, but it was an endgame – not an opening gambit.

He flinched at the sound of Skye yelling and cursing her captors. “Do not worry,” Yelena told him, smiling once more. “If I am any judge, she is going to like what that particular cocktail does to her.”

Coulson knew he didn’t dare take his eyes off her. Whatever twisted game Yelena was playing, he was now absolutely certain he wasn’t going to like it. “She’s a consultant,” he repeated, struggling to keep his voice level. “She doesn’t know anything – you have to have figured that out for yourself by now.” He swallowed, trying to convince himself that his voice wasn’t shaking. “You have me.”

Years given to SHIELD’s service had taught Coulson how to read people very well; it took only a handful of seconds for him to realize how thoroughly screwed they were. “She may not know much in the way of tactics and intelligence,” Yelena purred, leaning much too far into his personal space for Coulson’s comfort, “but she is a beautiful girl – one who watches you a little too closely for her interest to be purely professional. No,” she went on, reaching up and lightly brushing a few strands of hair back off his forehead, “there is something there, I think. Something I can use to my advantage.” 

Her grin grew wider, more predatory, as she reached between his legs with her free hand and lightly squeezed down on his cock. “Something here too,” she added as she saw him react to her touch.

Coulson could feel himself growing hard, but he didn’t try to fight it. It cost him nothing he wasn’t willing to lose to let her have the moment.

“Of course, perhaps I’m wrong,” Yelena continued, pitching her voice low enough now that Coulson suspected only he and his guards could hear her. “Perhaps you haven’t thought about what it would feel like to have her naked and craving your touch?” A pleasantly warm pressure began to build low inside Coulson’s body as Yelena did something with her hand that seemed to pull most of the blood away from his brain.

She leaned in fully on him then, mouth right on his ear so that her next words were for the two of them alone. “She has been injected with one of my strongest aphrodisiacs. You have my word – I will give her the antidote when you agree to answer my questions.” She licked a hot, damp line along the curve of his earlobe, and Coulson couldn’t stop himself reacting in time. “ _All_ my questions, Tovarisch.”

He didn’t bother asking how she planned on verifying his information in the unlikely event he agreed to her demands. The truth serum she’d injected _him_ with would handle that just fine.  
****************  
 _Warm…so warm…God…_ Whatever they’d shot her up with was seriously powerful stuff – in mere moments Skye had gone from fighting as hard as she could to keep their attackers off her to barely able to stay upright without help. “What…what the hell was that?”

The two Russians that had pinned her arms in the end had let her go once it was obvious the drug was taking hold. One of them looked across at the other and said something in their native language. The second one laughed and reached out to brush his palm across Skye’s breast. She started to slap him away, but the surge of pleasure that lanced through her at his touch was strong enough to nearly drop her to her knees.

The Russian standing directly opposite her – the one that had injected her – moved in quickly and caught her before she fell. Turning Skye’s momentum back on her, he lifted her back to her feet and pushed her back against the bars of the cell. Before Skye could react to the rough treatment, he pressed himself fully into her, forcing a hard, bruising kiss on her mouth and letting her know _exactly_ how happy he was to be there.

Skye was dimly aware that she should have been terrified; the scenario in front of her screamed _rape_ louder than anything ever had. Her body seemed to have other ideas though. The feel of the man kissing her, his hands roaming over her body, the feel of his erection pressing into her…after a few quick seconds she was already trembling on the verge of an orgasm.

Before she could get the rest of the way, a woman’s voice interrupted them – hard, clipped Russian commands that her attacker responded to instantly. He did grin at her as he pulled back, licking his lips, but then he dutifully turned and followed his comrades out of the cell.

Still shaking, Skye wrapped her hands around the bars at her back, struggling to stay on her feet and get her bearings. She spotted Coulson almost immediately; several deep-rooted fears vaporized on seeing him relatively whole and unharmed – if completely incapable of turning things in their favor at the moment. His attention was fixed on the woman who’d ordered the soldiers away from Skye.

The blonde standing over him was looking at Skye with an expression that made the hacker shiver with something other than the heat she couldn’t seem to get under control. “The more you fight it, the worse it will be,” she said, stepping away from Coulson and walking towards Skye. “Energy will continue to build up inside you until it overloads your central nervous system –until the only thing you can think about is giving your body the release it is already screaming for.”

Reaching out, the woman cupped Skye’s cheek in the curve of her palm, then leaned in and kissed her. It was different than the soldier’s kiss – slower, more controlled – and it seemed to fan the heat smoldering in Skye’s body to full, roaring life. When the Russian pushed a knee between her thighs, pinning her even more thoroughly to the bars of the cage, Skye almost cried with relief. “Come for me, child,” the Russian murmured, combing her fingers soothingly through the sweaty tangle of Skye’s hair. “I want to see the look on your face as my drugs enslave you.”

It didn’t take long before a fresh wave of pleasure broke over the hacker, threatening to drown her with its intensity. Shivering violently now, she released her hold on the bars and grabbed onto the blonde in a desperate attempt to stay on her feet. The Russian steadied her automatically, murmuring softly as she rode out the orgasm.

 

“My name is Yelena, little sister,” the woman whispered, once Skye’s breathing had eased and she was steadier on her feet. “I have given my word that your torture will cease once Agent Coulson agrees to tell me everything I need to know.” She let her go then and stepped to the side, so that Skye could see Coulson clearly again. “If he refuses, you only have to survive another seven and a half hours without losing your mind.”

 _Oh is that all?_ Skye thought desperately as Yelena turned on her heel and left her alone in the cell with only Coulson for company. 

Coulson and enough crazy-making hormones to have her humping anything and everything she could get her hands on.

 _Shit._  
*******************************  
Coulson’s mind was already racing as Yelena locked them in. _So many variables._ Not only did he have to figure out a way to get both himself and Skye through what had been done to them, he had to do it under the threat of their captor getting bored and changing the game. If Yelena wasn’t sufficiently entertained, she would just gag Coulson and let Skye do whatever the drug in her system drove her to do.

Meantime, while he scrambled to get on top of things, Skye was slowly unraveling in front of him. “We need to talk,” he said at last, pitching his voice as low and gentle as he could manage.

“She was lying, right?” Skye asked, cutting him off. The hacker’s skin was flushed, her breathing much too heavy. “I mean, I’m not going to…” Her dark eyes were wide and shining with the threat of tears. “She’s crazy, I mean, I don’t have to do this, right?”

“It is…not in Yelena’s interest to lie about this,” Coulson said, trying to keep his voice level. “She is using you to get to me and what I know. This particular scenario is a fast way to get her what she’s after – possibly the fastest, I don’t know.”

“And you can’t tell her,” Skye said, her voice thick with grief. She crossed her arms over her stomach, unconsciously rucking her shirt up high enough to show a smooth expanse of skin. “I get it.”

Even though he could feel her resentment pressing out at him, Coulson was proud of the hacker’s quick grasp of the situation. “I wish I could end this, Skye; you have no idea how much. All I can promise you is that I will do everything in my power to get you through the next several hours in one piece.”  
*********************  
Buried deep under the fear and the hormones, Skye knew she appreciated Coulson being straight with her. And she really wanted to believe that this whole mess would have been easier for her to navigate if she hadn’t been nursing the mother of all school girl crushes on her boss for _months_.

“How far can I take this?” she asked, her voice breaking on the words. Every nerve in her body seemed to be thrumming with the awareness of how helpless he was against the need driving her. He’d promised to help her, to do everything in his power to see her safely through this madness, but right now she couldn’t shake how much she liked the fact that if she wanted something Coulson didn’t, there was very little he could do to stop her.

Skye hugged her arms tighter across her stomach, squeezing until her muscles ached. “I know you said you’d do everything you could,” she said, before he could answer her, “but I’m going to need you to be very specific with me. I know Yelena’s hoping I won’t be able to control myself, but I swear AC, I’ll die before I let that bitch turn me into a rapist.”

She could see his eyes widen in surprise, but she’d chosen her words very deliberately. Drugs aside, the scene was pushing more than a few of her buttons, and if there was a ghost of a chance she and Coulson could work together after this was done, she wanted it. “I give you permission to do whatever you need in order to sexually satisfy yourself while Yelena’s drugs are in your system,” he said, making sure to look her directly in the eyes as he spoke. “No weapons, no bloodletting, nothing excessively violent while I can’t defend myself – otherwise nothing you do will be held against you at any time in the future.”

“Like it vanilla, do you?” Skye asked as she forced herself to move a few steps closer. She was trying for a joke, but even though having Coulson’s permission – and his promise – helped, she still felt unsteady.

To her amazement, she caught the small flash of a smile before Coulson schooled his features again. “Actually no,” he said. “My taste in sexual matters tends to be pretty dark.”

“You’re just saying that,” Skye countered, the revelation startling a small, surprised sound out of her. She took another small handful of steps forward – reaching out to gently smooth Coulson’s hair. He exhaled softly, clearly welcoming her touch, but his smile was threatening to escape again.

“That’s the other thing,” he said – so quietly that Skye had to lean in to hear him completely. “You got the aphrodisiac. I got the truth serum. Everything I tell you while we’re in here?” He tipped his head up, forcing eye contact with her again. “God’s honest truth.”

Unable to keep herself in check a second longer, Skye leaned down and kissed him. Bracing herself on the arms of his chair, she did as thorough a job as she could. Coulson moaned softly underneath her, his mouth opening as she licked at the swell of his lower lip. He was a good kisser, and the physical contact had Skye almost crying with relief. She was half in his lap before they finished the first kiss, her knee resting lightly against the swell of his cock.

“I thought you and Ward..?” he asked as she lightly stroked his face and the side of his throat, enjoying the feel of him under her hands. He’d made it a question, and Skye could see why he’d mentally gone there.

“He’s nice enough,” she acknowledged, shifting her focus to the buttons on his dress shirt. “He’s also not you. I don’t suppose there’s any way to undo these straps?” she continued, before Coulson could react to her assessment of him versus Grant Ward. “You’re so warm,” she whined, sliding her hands in under his shirt and across his chest. “Feel so good.”

Pressing herself more fully into him, Skye kissed Coulson again.  
*************************  
 _”Perhaps I’m wrong…perhaps you haven’t thought about what it would feel like to have her naked and c raving your touch?”_

He’d thought about it.

A lot. 

Certainly more than was legal or ethical, under the circumstances. He’d always had a weakness for outsiders, and in spite of the fact that she was undeniably beautiful he’d felt a connection with Skye that he’d been missing with other people since he came back to life. She looked at him as somebody vital, almost larger than life – not the walking corpse he suspected everyone else saw most of the time.

“Do you like being tied up?” The question was a ghost of air in his ear, momentarily distracting him from Skye’s hands on his belt.

“Sometimes,” he murmured, nipping at the soft curve that joined her neck to her shoulder. The two of them shifted against each other as she got his slacks the rest of the way open and the fabric pushed down below his hips. Coulson groaned embarrassingly loud as she wrapped her fingers around the hard length of his cock and stroked him. “Oh that’s good.”

“You like that?” she asked. Closing his eyes, Coulson inhaled carefully through his nose, nodding as he tried not to embarrass himself. Something in his expression must have translated through to Skye, because her movement abruptly stilled. “Okay…guess you do.”

When he could trust himself, Coulson raised his head and looked at her again. “Just remember I don’t recover as quickly as I did when I was your age.”

“Refractory period,” Skye said, scrambling back off his lap. “Got it.”

Even through the haze of his own arousal, Coulson could see that her hands were still shaking as she stripped off her clothes. “Tell me something you like,” he said, appreciating the view as she pushed her jeans and panties down over the perfect swell of her hips.

Her cheeks were flushed with heat as she skinned her top up and off – throwing it to one side. “I, uh, like seeing you like this.” She was having definite trouble meeting his eyes. “I like it a lot more than I probably should.” Light flashed off the tangle of her hair, drawing Coulson’s eye.

“Somebody has to have pulled your hair,” he said idly. She flinched, but before she straightened and began to work on the clasp of her bra, Coulson saw Skye brush her hand lightly across her pussy…heard her whimper softly at the touch. “If I was free, I’d wrap it around my fist…use it to put you where I want you.”

Skye half-gasped, half-moaned, stroking her clit with the edge of one slim finger. “I take back what I said about you being vanilla,” she purred, shivering with another, smaller orgasm.

“You might like the idea of being in the driver’s seat,” he said, “but I think under the right hand you would enjoy being properly disciplined.”

Their eyes met, and he sensed that having decided to walk off the cliff together, they were finally in sync. _In the moment,_ he reminded himself, echoing her grin. They couldn’t think about what was to come, or everything would come unraveled. “Is that what you think?” she asked, sliding back into his lap. Coulson groaned as damp, wiry curls brushed across the head of his cock, feeling his resolve and a good deal of his control evaporate at the sudden surge of sensations.

“That’s…that’s what I think,” he stammered, and then she was kissing him again – stealing his breath and whatever was left of his reason as she lowered herself onto his cock.  
*************************  
Skye knew the second she’d taken him full length inside her that she would always owe Coulson for this. The truth serum helped, giving her extra reassurance that she wasn’t being played, but as she began to ease herself up and down – riding his cock as slowly and firmly as she could manage – Skye found herself believing that even without it Coulson wouldn’t have behaved any differently towards her.

“This is very frustrating…” he admitted, once she finally broke off their kiss.

“Why?” she asked, raising herself up so that they could see each other properly. “Decided you don’t like me being in control?” She flexed her hips on the down-stroke and grinned at his reaction.

“No,” he half-laughed. “No trust me…no complaints there. It’s just…” His breath caught in his throat and Skye felt a rush of pleasure in the simple knowledge that she’d affected him that much. “It’s just that I can’t stop thinking about all the things I want to do to you right now.”

 _Keep going…_ Skye could feel her nerves sparking, feel the swell of heat inside her that told her she was close. “From what you said, we’ve got time,” she offered. “We’d just need to figure out how to get you loose without getting shot.”

“This…this isn’t about our pleasure,” he managed. She could feel the flexing of his muscles as he fought against his restraints to thrust up into her with all he had. “They’re going to…use this against us.”

 _So close…_ “You’re saying we shouldn’t have done it?” she whimpered. She could see the lust in his eyes and knew he was as spun up as she was. His breath was starting to come in short, ragged gasps, and his normally pale skin was flushed with heat.

“Not an option,” he said. “Wasn’t…wasn’t going to sit here and watch you go mad. Plus…”

Pleasure broke over her in waves then; Skye curled in close against Coulson – near to tears with how incredible she felt – barely able to hear him before he stiffened underneath her; coming himself at last.

_”I wanted to.”_


End file.
